falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 soundtrack
The Fallout 76 soundtrack is comprised of two main elements: * The ambient soundtrack composed by Inon Zur. * Songs and other musical works which are played by the various radio stations. Background Composer Inon Zur reprises his role as composer. Building on how Fallout 76 is to be four times larger than Fallout 4, Zur commented that "the music follows the game's footsteps in its vastness and grandeur." The score was performed and recorded by the Budapest Film Orchestra and the Lyris String Quartet.‘Fallout,’ ‘Dragon Age’ Series Composer Inon Zur to Score ‘Fallout 76’ (EXCLUSIVE) at Variety Magazine Developer Todd Howard remarked upon the licensed music tracks at the 2018 QuakeCon panel.QuakeCon 2018 stream @ 1:02:10 Music supervision and licensing was done by Christopher S. Parker and Tim Scalin with music coordinator Ian M. Anderson for Brandracket, LLC. Musical tracks Radio songs Appalachia Radio Note: songs marked with a (†) have been reprised from previous ''Fallout games.'' A Good Man is Hard to Find :Written by Eddie Green :Performed by Cass Daley :Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Ain't Misbehavin' :Written by Andy Razaf, Harry Brooks, and Fats Waller :Performed by Fats Waller :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP), EMI Mills Music Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown, BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP_ on behalf of Razaf Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Answer to Drivin' Nails in My Coffin :Written by Jerry Irby :Performed by Jerry Irby and his Texas Rangers :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Polydor Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Anything Goes† :Written by Cole Porter :Performed by Cole Porter :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Atom Bomb Baby† :Written by J.F. Young :Performed by The Five Stars :Published by Benjon Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Bubbles in My Beer :Written by Tommy Duncan, Bob Wills and Cindy Walker :Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Butcher Pete† :Written by Henry Glover and Roy Brown :Performed by Roy Brown :Published by Trio Music Company (BMI), BMG Platinum Songs (BMI) on behalf of Arc Music Corp (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records, Inc. :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)† :Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Hilliard :Performed by The Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye :Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.)(ASCAP), Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Crazy He Calls Me† :Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Russell :Performed by Billie Holiday :Published by Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Dark as a Dungeon :Written by Merle Travis :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Published by Merle's Girls Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Dear Hearts and Gentle People† :Written by Bob Hilliard :Music by Sammy Fain :Performed by Bob Crosby and The Bob Cats :Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.)(ASCAP), Fain Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Soundies/The Orchard Doin' the Uptown Lowdown :Written by Mack Gordon and Harry Revel :Performed by Isham Jones and his Orchestra :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Don't Fence Me In :Written by Cole Porter, Joseph Robert Mailander, Justin Edward Lansing :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Happy Days Are Here Again :Written by Jack Yellen and Milton Ager :Performed by Ben Selvin :Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Headin' Down the Wrong Highway :Written by Ted Daffan :Performed by Johnny Bond :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. :Courtesy of Bloodshot Records :By arrangement with DePugh Music I Can't Dance (I Got Ants in My Pants) :Written by Clarence Williams, Charles Gaines :Performed by Chick Webb's Savoy Orchestra :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment I Didn't Know the Gun Was Loaded :Written by Hank Fort, Herbert Leventhal :Performed by Patsy Montana :Published by Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire† :Written by Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler, Eddie Durham and Bennie Benjamin :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Bennie Benjamin Music, Inc. (ASCAP), BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP) on behalf of Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Orcheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises In a Shanty in Old Shanty Town :Written by Ira Schuster, Jack Little, Joe Young, and John Siras :Performed by Johnny Long and His Orchestra :Published by Sony/ATV Tunes LLC and Publisher(s) Unknown, WB Music Corp. (ASCAP), Warock Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises It's All Over But the Crying† :Written by Russ Morgan, Seger Ellis :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Juke Box Saturday Night :Written by Al Stillman and Paul McGrane :Performed by Glenn Miller and his Orchestra :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Jumpin' at the Woodside :Written by Count Basie and John Hendricks :Performed by Count Basie And His Orchestra :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Verve Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Just a Fair Weather Friend :Words by Johnny Mercer :Music by Matt Malneck :Performed by Henry King and His Orchestra :Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP), The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Entertainment Music Keep A Knockin' (But You Can't Come In) :Written by Richard W. Penniman :Performed by Milton Brown & His Musical Brownies :Published by Songs of Universal :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Maybe† :Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Midnight in a Madhouse :Written by Larry Clinton :Performed by Chick Webb :Published by Dulcet Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of MCA Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Mister Five by Five :Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De :Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal - MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studios, Inc., Universal Music Corp. on behalf of Leeds Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Mr. Sandman :Written by Pat Ballard :Performed by The Chordettes :Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Barnaby Records, Inc. :By arrangement with Ace Music Services LLC Nobody's Fault but Mine :Written by Blind Willie Johnson :Performed by Blind Willie Johnson :Published by Alpha Film Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Ol' Man Mose :Written by Zilner Randolph and Louis Armstrong :Performed by Eddy Duchin :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Opus No. 1 :Written by Sy Oliver :Performed by Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra :Published by Embassy Music Corporation :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Orange Colored Sky† :Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein :Performed by Nat King Cole :Published by Amy-Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Pig Foot Pete :Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De :Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal - MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studio, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Pistol Packin' Mama† :Written by Al Dexter :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :Published by Universal - Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition :Written by Frank Loesser :Performed by Kay Kyser and His Orchestra :Published by Sony/ATV Harmony :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Riders in the Sky :Written by Stan Jones :Performed by Sons of the Pioneers :Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Salt Pork, West Virginia :Written by William Tennyson, Jr. and Fleecie Moore :Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five :Published by Courtesy of Pic Crop. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Shenandoah :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Written by Anonymous :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Sixteen Tons :Written by Merle Travis :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Published by Merle's Girls Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Steel Guitar Rag :Words by Merle Travis and Cliff Stone :Music by Leon McAuliffe :Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys :Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Straighten Up and Fly Right :Written by Irving Mills and Nat King Cole :Performed by The Andrews Sisters :Published by EMI Mills Music Inc. :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Take Me Home, Country Roads :Written by John Denver, Taffy Danoff, William Danoff :Performed by Bethesda Game Studios, Copilot Music and Sound & Spank :Published by Reservoir Media Music (ASCAP), JD Legacy Publishing (ASCAP), My Pop's Songs (ASCAP), Dino Park Publishing (ASCAP) and Administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), BMG Ruby Songs and All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC :Courtesy of ZeniMax Media Inc. Two Left Hands :Written by Benny Carter, Irving Gordon :Performed by Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Uranium :Written by Artie Glenn :Performed by The Commodores :Published by EMI Unart Catalog Inc. :Courtesy of Motown Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Walking the Floor Over You :Written by Ernest Tubb :Performed by Ernest Tubb :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of MCA Nashville :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) :Written by Dick Robertson, Nelson Cogane and Sammy Mysels :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division or MPL Music Publishing Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises When I Get Low I Get High :Written by Marion Sunshine :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald With Chick Webb & His Orchestra :Published by BMG Firefly (ASCAP) on behalf of Fred Ahlert Music Group (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Wouldn't It Be Nice :Written by Brian Douglas Wilson, Mike E. Love, Tony Asher :Performed by The Beach Boys :Published by Irving Music, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Classical Radio * Air on the G String - Johannes Sebastian Bach (early-mid 1800s) * Anitra's Dance - Edvard Grieg (1867) * Carnival of the Animals - Aquarium - Camille Saint Saens (1886) * Deux Arabesques, L. 66, No. 2 - Allegretto Scherzando - Claude Debussy (late 1800s) * Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour "Bacarolle" - Jacques Offenbach (1864) * Berceuse, Op. 16 - Gabriel Fauré (1879) * Orpheus in the Underworld, Act 2, Scene 2: Galop Infernal - Jacques Offenbach (1858) * Cataluña, Op. 47, No. 2 - Isaac Albeniz * Suite Bergamasque, III - Clair De Lune - Claude Debussy (Composed in 1890; published in 1905) * Concerto for Recorder and Flute - II. Allegro - Georg Philipp Telemann (1712) * La Gioconda, Op. 9, Act III - Dance of the Hours - Amilcare Ponchielli (1876) * Dedicatoria - Enrique Granados (late 1800s) * D 367, Song "Der König in Thule" - Franz Schubert (1816) * Flight of the Bumblebee - Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov (Late 1890s-Early 1900s) * Gnossiennes No. 3 - Erik Satie (composed in 1890; published in 1893) * Granada - Isaac Albeniz (late 1800s) * Hungarian Dance No. 1 - Johannes Brahms (1869) * Petite Suite - I. In the Monastery - Alexandre Borodin (late 1800s) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Am Kamin - Robert Schumann (1838) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Bittendes Kind - Robert Schumann (1838) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Träumerei - Robert Schumann (1838) * L'Arlesienne Suite No. 1 - Overture - Georges Bizet (1872) * Asturias "Leyenda" - Isaac Albeniz (1892) * Louisina Polka, JB 1:1 - Bedrich Smetana (1840) * String Quintet in E major, Op. 13, No. 5 (G 275) III. Minuetto E Trio - Luigi Boccherini (composed in 1771; published in 1775) * Night on Bald Mountain - Modest Mussorgsky (1867) * In the Steppes of Central Asia - Alexandre Borodin (1880) * Orpheus, S.98 - Symphonic Poem No. 4 - Franz Liszt (mid 1850s) * Pavane in F-sharp minor, Op. 50 - Gabriel Fauré (1887) * Peer Gynt - In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg (1875) * Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune, L. 86 - Claude Debussy (1894) * Prelude in E minor, Op. 11, No. 4 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in F major, Op. 11, No. 23 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in G major, Op. 11, No. 3 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in E minor, Op. 28, No. 4 "Dying Away" - Frederic Chopin (1834) * Prelude and Fugue in C major - Johann Sebastian Bach (1722) * Rêverie - Claude Debussy (1890) * Die Walküre - Ride of the Valkyries - Richard Wagner (1851) * Sicilienne, Op. 78 - Gabriel Fauré (1893) * 4 Sketches, Op. 5, No. 1 - Scherzo Polka -Bedrich Smetana (1892) * 4 Sketches, Op. 5, No. 3 - Pleasant Landscape - Bedrich Smetana (1892) * Slavonic Dances, Op.72, No. 2 in E minor - Antonín Dvořák (late 1880s) * Peer Gynt, Op. 23 - Solveig's Song - Edvard Grieg (1875) * Symphony No 2 - 3rd Movement - Alexandre Borodin * Symphony No 3 - 3rd Movement - Ludwig van Beethoven * Symphony No 3 in D Major - Franz Schubert * Symphony No 5 - 2nd Movement- Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky * Symphony No 6 - 1st Movement - Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky * Symphony No 7 - 1st Movement - Anton Bruckner * Symphony No 7 - 2nd Movement - Anton Bruckner * Symphony No 9 New World - Antonín Dvořák * Symphony No. 6 - 4th Movement - Pyotor Tchaikovsky * Tannhauser Overture - Richard Wagner * The Moldau - Bedrich Smetana * The Planets - Mars, the Bringer of War - Gustav Holst * The Planets - Venus, the Bringer of Peace - Gustav Holst * Valse Fantasia - Michail Glinka * Waltz in A-Flat Major - Johannes Brahms * Wo Die Zitronen Bluhn - Johann Strauss II Additional licensed tracks Like the other Fallout games, additional tracks were supplied by APM Music. Over 100 music cues were licensed from the company.APM MUSIC BY THE NUMBERS - 2018 On December 6, 2018, APM Music digitally released a compilation album called Music Featured in "Fallout 76" with 39 cues from the game.[https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B07L6TKZ8S Music Featured in "Fallout 76" Amazon listing] E3 2018 trailer Ray Smith's "Right Behind You Baby" was used in the E3 2018 version of the "Let's Work with Others" trailer, but does not appear in the game itself. B.E.T.A. songs Several tracks were available in the beta testing version of Fallout 76 and appear in the game files, but have seemingly been removed from the final version of the game and are not listed in the credits. * "Great Long Pistol by Jerry Irby * "Jumpin' Jive by Cab Calloway * "Swinging on a Star" by Bing Crosby * "That's the Good Old Sunny South by Emmett Miller * "Tumbling Tumbleweeds" by Sons of the Pioneers Add-on content Several songs are associated with various quests and add-on content in the game. Fasnacht Day The parade plays the track "One More Pils" composed by Andy Vale modified to play on a loop.From the KPM album Practice Makes Perfect KPM-0552. [https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0552 Practice Makes Perfect track listing] Wasted on Nukashine The quest features the track "Jazz Potatoes" playing in the Pi House building.From the Kosinus album Happy Old Jazz KOS-0259 composed by Yvo Abadi, Manuel Dante Mathieu Faivre, and Miguel Vladimir Saboga, only available for licensing from APM Music. [https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KOS-0259 Happy Old Jazz track listing] Also appears on KOS-0322 Happy Old Jazz Remix. Nuclear Winter The 2019 E3 Trailer features a cover of "Ring of Fire" performed by Spank. Jukeboxes Jukeboxes can play a selection of tracks. * A Short Interlude - Richard Myhill * Chica Chic - Cezame Music * Macho Shuffle - Pierre-Jean Gidon * Partying (Alt 1) - Patrick Jean Merie Chartol * Playful Vibraphone - Dominique Paul Michel Marie Gentot * Samba Latino - Pierre-Jean Gidon * Simply Southern - Susi Gott * Stomping Lady - Pierre-Jean Gidon * Prelude E Minor - Alexander Scriabin * Prelude G Minor - Alexander Scriabin * Dance Of The Hours - Amilcare Ponchielli * Sketches Op 5 - Friendly Landscape - Bedrich Smetana * Symphony No 3 Adagio - Franz Schubert * Waltz In A Major - Johannes Brahms * Symphony No 6 - Mvmt4th - Pyotor Tchaikovsky * Kinderszenen Am Camin - Robert Schumann * Hoedown Banjo - Gainfranco Leguilcher * Fiddler's Fun - Guy Fletcher * Kentucky Banjo - Guy Fletcher and Rob Williams * Cripple Creek - Jack Jezioro Vault 76 PA System The PA system in Vault 76 tracks similar to those from Vault 101 PA System with different arrangements, including new tracks. Vault 76 phonograph A gramophone can be interacted with inside the vault. It plays "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner. once the song ends, provided the player is patient enough to listen to the song in full, the Phonograph cannot be used again after that. Atomic Shop The Atomic Shop plays two Marc Durst tracks, "Nice Shopping" and "Bossamania". References Category:Fallout 76 soundtrack